


Forever

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Balance [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Heaven, Hell, Hugs, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Epilogue for my Balance series.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Balance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Forever

Many eons later Dean’s POV

He and Cas looked on as the sun devoured the Earth. He knew what this meant, but also if the Earth was fated to be destroyed what had he fought for? Cas took his hand and squeezed. 

After an hour there was nothing but flames. Suddenly it was like an earthquake hit. Cas flew him to what used to be the throne room, but was now the council chamber. Jack saw them.

“Outside” he said whirling his hand.

They were in an open field a gaping hole in the center. Dean saw the familiar red hair of a certain witch.

“Rowena!” He called

“Dean?” She said with a hint of surprise

They embraced.

“Good to see you Dean” she said placing a delicate touch on his face

“Where’s-“ he started

“Dean!” He heard from behind him 

“Sammy!” The brothers ran as fast as they could nearly knocking each other over when they finally reached each other and hugged

They were together again. There was nothing to say. Everything they’d wanted to say was communicated by the hug they still hadn’t broken out of.

Cas approached “we need to get out of here so Jack and the other angels can help these souls settle into Heaven” he touched the shoulders of the still hugging brothers and transported them to the bunker.

The brothers let go. Cas embraced Sam. 

“I’m glad you’re here Sam. We’ve missed you”

“I missed you guys too.” He looked at Dean “so how was it?”

Dean looked at Castiel “it was beautiful. He’s perfect”

Cas smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean.

Sam coughed “Do you two need a moment?” He asked in a half joking tone.

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder “I should go help Jack and the other angels. I’ll be back”

Cas disappeared leaving the brothers alone. It had been literally eons since they’d last seen each other, and even longer for Sam. He couldn’t believe Sam was really here. 

He placed a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Sam”

“Dean I choose it, and you know what? It was worth it. You got to be with Cas, and let’s face it you’ve wanted him since he pulled your ass out of Hell the first time.”

Dean chuckled

Sam continued “and really Hell wasn’t all that bad. I wasn’t tortured or put in any physical pain, I got to work alongside Crowley and Rowena. But I missed you Dean” 

“I missed you too Sam.” 

Sam was on the verge of tears. So was Dean, but he wasn’t gonna let Sam know. 

“Hey no chick flick moments” 

Sam let out a laugh “you love chick flicks”

“You know I do. Come here” the brothers embraced again

“I love you so much” Dean cried into Sam’s shoulder

“I love you too Dean” Sam said as he also started crying

A few minutes later Gabriel, Balthazar, Cas, and Jack showed up.

“Oh shit did we just miss a chick flick?” Gabriel asked

“Oh damn. I’d say we did” Balthazar responded 

The Winchesters broke apart and Jack ran in for a hug.

“I can’t stay long, but I had to come. I’m so glad you’re finally here” Jack teared up but quickly wiped them away before disappearing again. 

Gabriel was next in line for a hug. Then Balthazar. The angels and Winchesters stayed in the bunker the rest of the day playing games, cooking, obviously eating and drinking, and trading stories. 

Eventually Bobby showed up. “Sam?” He asked before going in for a hug. “Glad you’re back”

“Good to see you too Bobby”

The next week there was a party at the roadhouse. Ash, Ellen, and Jo had thrown it for Sam. All their old friends showed up. Everything was perfect.


End file.
